powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Turbo (Billy2009 Version)
'''Power Rangers: Turbo '''is the fifth series to be apart of the main Billy2009's Power Rangers Universe. Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie was never appears in this universe. Synopsis Characters Rangers Allies * Lerigot * Lerigot, Jr. * Dimitria * Alpha 5.5 * Zordon * Blue Senturion * Phantom Ranger * Visceron * Power Rangers: Zeo * Power Rangers: In Space Civilians * Yara * Bethal * more coming soon... Villains * Goldgoyle * Divatox * Rygog * Elgar: Elgar is Goldgoyle's son in this universe and not the stupidest villain in this universe also. * Porto * General Havoc * Chormites * Piranhatrons * Putra Pods Monsters * Blazinator (1) * Wolfgang Amadeus Griller (2) * Hammeron (3) * Amphibitor (4-5) * Pharaoh (6) * Mouthpiece (7) * Demon Rider (I) (8) * Demon Racer (II) (8) * Mr. Cleaner-a-Lot's (9) * Big Burpa (10) * Numbor (11) * Terrortooth (12) * Horrortooth (13) * Electrovolt (14) * Rockin' Roach (15, 41) * Gangsteroy (16) * Delisha Ennivel (17) * Flamite (18) * Strikeout (19) * Dreadfeather (20) * Translucitor (21) * Shrinkasect (22) * Olympicles (23) * Clockster (24) * Crash and the Creeps (26) * Diabolical Dialer (27) * Mad Mike (28) * Paul Rebel (29) * Metallasaurus (30-32) * Crosspatch (33) * Torch Tiger (34) * Flashhead (35) * Wicked Wisher (36) * Wild Weeder (36-37) * Giant Bees (37) * Terrorzord (38) * Voltmeister (39) * Count Nocturne (40) * Rockin' Roachette (41) * Gastealer (42-43) * Doomoblie (42-43) * Divazord (44, 46) * Sharkzord (45-46) * Catzord (46) * Maniac Mechanic (47) * Lord Cardtron (48) * Villainzord (49) * Grey Chormite (50) Episodes # Shift Into Turbo # Cars Attacks # How To Be a Better Red Ranger? # # Turbo Megazord # Glyph Hanger # The Whole Lie # Built for Speed # Transmission Impossible # Bicycle Built For The Blues # Weight and See # Enter the Blue Sentinel # Good Blue Sentinel, Bad Blue Sentinel # A Drive to Win # Evil in Love # General Havoc # Stitch Witchery # One Normal Spring Day # The Curve Ball # The Wheel of Fate # Vanishing Act # Honey, I Stolen the Yellow Ranger's Little Brother # Heart of Green # When Time Freezes Over # Enter the Phantom Ranger # The Song of Confusion # Wrong Numbers # Trouble by the Slice # Goodbye, Blue Sentinel # The Darkest Day # One Last Hope # The Fall of the Phantom # Clash of the Megazords # Fire in Your Tank # Divatox's Wrath! # The Return of the Blue Sentinel # The Final Wise Coin # The Accident # Rise of the Silver Ranger # Kaisuke and the Count # Rockin Roach Strikes Back! # Zeo Returns Pt. 1 # Zeo Returns Pt. 2 # Little Strong Man # A Ranger Rivalry # Parts and Parcel # The Turn of the Wretched Wrench # Red in Love # Villainzord Strikes! # Turbo Forever Pt. 1 # Turbo Forever Pt. 2 # Turbo Forever Pt. 3 Category:Billy2009